Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû fuir(2)
by kama-chan59
Summary: [Fin Alternative à la fic d'origine.] Et si l'agression de Kuroko avait occasionné des blessures plus graves, beaucoup plus graves? Comment aurait réagit Aomine? Et la génération des miracles?


**Note de l'auteure:**

Comme il est dit dans le résumé, il s'agit d'une fin alternative de "Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû fuir". L'histoire reprend juste avant l'agression de Kuroko dans la ruelle sombre. Un petit résumé de l'histoire précédera. Cela permettra à ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'autre fic de pouvoir comprendre quand même l'histoire, et aux autres de se remettre dans le bain. (Ce qui ne les empêche pas d'aller lire la fic de base!)

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Ao/Kuro.

Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû fuir. (2.0)**

Seirin avait perdu la finale de la Winter-Cup contre Rakuzan sur le score humiliant de 60-130. L'empereur avait encore montré sa supériorité écrasante. Kuroko était heureux, bien-sûr, d'avoir fait revenir le "vrai" Akashi, mais ce fut justement à partir de là que le match était devenu ingérable pour l'équipe du passeur. L'ancien capitaine de la GM s'était montré plus fort que jamais.

Seirin au grand complet en voulait au bleuté. Ils lui reprochaient tous cette défaite, le traitant continuellement de menteur.

Les représailles se firent graduellement. Il encaissa d'abord des reproches, puis des insultes tout en étant ignoré superbement pendant les entraînements. Il ne recevait plus aucun ballon. Puis les coups arrivèrent, un soir, alors qu'il sortait de la douche. Il avait fini inconscient sur le sol des vestiaires, sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe. Ses agresseurs lui firent subir le même sort chaque semaine, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de quitter le club. Des rumeurs étaient lancées dans tout le lycée, le faisant passer pour une traînée qui offrait ses fesses au premier venu. Même s'il restait impassible en apparence, il souffrait horriblement à l'intérieur. Mais il continuait bravement d'aller en cours, jusqu'à l'agression de trop, au détour d'un bâtiment. Il s'était tellement fait frappé qu'il avait perdu connaissance avant qu'ils n'en aient terminé avec lui. À son réveil, il avait menti à l'infirmière en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas vu les visages de ses agresseurs. C'était faux, bien-sûr. Il avait reconnu des membres du club de basket ainsi que d'autres élèves de première et deuxième année.

* * *

Heureusement, l'année scolaire touchait à sa fin et les vacances de printemps étaient plus proches que jamais. Il profita de ces quelques jours de répit pour faire toute les démarches nécessaires à un changement d'établissement. Ce fut donc à l'académie Tōō que Kuroko commença sa seconde année de lycée.

Il dut raconter toute son histoire à Aomine et Momoi. Même s'ils comprirent mieux la présence du bleuté dans leur école, ils furent choqués d'apprendre tout ce qu'il avait enduré à cause de la bêtise et de la méchanceté de Seirin. Ils acceptèrent sans hésiter de l'aider à se venger sur le parquet, même si le dunker aurait préféré éclater la tête de Bakagami, et des autres aussi, au passage. La GM fut mise au courant et tous étaient d'accord sur le fait que Seirin devait payer pour s'en être pris à l'un des leurs.

Les victoires s'enchaînaient pour Tōō, et les play-off de l'Inter-High commençaient à approcher sérieusement.

Le duo ombre/lumière, à nouveau réuni, se rapprochait petit à petit, et ils finirent même par sortir ensemble (merci Momoi et Kise!). C'est donc en tant que couple qu'ils allaient mener à bien leur vengeance.

Kuroko et Aomine venaient de quitter l'entraînement et rentraient chez eux, ensemble, pour un bout de chemin. Ils se donnaient la main, se fichant bien du regard des autres. Ils avaient attendu bien trop longtemps le bonheur d'être enfin en couple pour se préoccuper de ce genre de détail. Ils profitaient pleinement des moments passés ensemble, que ce soit en tant qu'équipiers ou en tant que petits-amis. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils étaient en couple, et le bonheur irradiait carrément leurs visages. Jamais ils n'avaient été si heureux. Et cela se ressentait également dans leur jeu, sur le terrain. Ils étaient encore plus en symbiose qu'à l'époque de Teikō. Le reste de leur équipe ne pensait même pas qu'une telle fusion était possible. En tout cas, leur coach était plus que ravi, et leur manager, cette chère Momoi, était aux anges. Personne ne pensait une seule seconde que perdre contre Seirin était possible. Il leur était évident que la victoire leur était acquise.

* * *

Arrivés à un embranchement, les deux tourtereaux durent se séparer. Ils se dirent au revoir avec un baiser chaste sur les lèvres, en se promettant de s'appeler le soir même. Ce fut donc seul que Kuroko continua de cheminer vers sa maison. Il était fatigué à cause de l'entraînement et pressé de rentrer pour pouvoir appeler son chéri au plus vite. Il ne faisait donc pas plus attention que ça à ce qui l'entourait. Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas les trois hommes qui l'attendaient, cachés au détour d'une ruelle, et qui le suivirent une fois qu'il les eut dépassés. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se sentit attrapé par derrière qu'il se rendit compte de leur présence. Ils l'attirèrent dans une ruelle à l'écart, et le retournèrent violemment pour qu'il leur fasse face. Ce fut là qu'il les reconnut. Kagami, Hyuga et Kyoshi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand il vit la haine dans leurs yeux.

Il comprit alors qu'ils savaient dans quel lycée il était parti, et qu'ils lui en voulaient encore plus. Ils le considéraient certainement comme un traître. Ils avaient toujours étaient les plus rancuniers depuis cette défaite, quelques mois plus tôt.

Kagami frappa le premier d'un coup de poing dans la tempe, pour le sonner, puis d'un autre dans l'estomac pour lui couper le souffle. Le petit passeur se retrouva donc à terre, complètement sonné et le souffle court, se tenant l'estomac.

\- **Alors comme ça, en plus d'être un menteur, t'es un traître! Ça ne t'a pas suffi de nous humilier, il** **a** **fallu que tu nous trahisses! Kagami n'était pas une assez bonne lumière pour toi? Tu vas nous prendre pour des cons encore longtemps!** Hurla Kyoshi, hors de lui.

Il se releva aussi rapidement qu'il le put, conscient que s'il restait par terre, il ferait une cible encore plus facile. Mais à peine fut-il debout, qu'il sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans son dos. Une immense douleur irradia tout son corps. Il chuta au sol, sans même pouvoir se rattraper avec ses mains. Il n'était plus capable du moindre mouvement. Il sentit néanmoins un coup de pied violent s'abattre dans son dos, à quelques centimètres à peine de sa blessure. Un autre vint percuter sa mâchoire, et un autre encore atteignit son ventre. Il ne sentit pas les autres, ayant sombré dans l'inconscience.

* * *

De son côté, Aomine trouvait le temps long. Il attendait impatiemment le coup de fil de son copain et commençait franchement à perdre patience. Il essaya de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises, mais tombait systématiquement sur la boîte vocale. Au cinquième appel infructueux, il s'inquiéta et décida de refaire la route à l'envers.

La boule qu'il sentait dans son estomac ne faisait que grandir. Il se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il put.

Arrivé à l'endroit où ils s'étaient séparés, il ralentit et regarda partout autour de lui, dévoré par l'angoisse. Angoisse qui se transforma en peur quand il aperçut une touffe bleue dans une ruelle, et carrément en terreur quand il vit tout le sang qu'avait perdu son aimé. Aussitôt, il appuya sur la blessure pour ralentir la perte de sang et appela une ambulance.

- **Hey, Tetsu, tu m'entends? Tetsu, réponds-moi! J't'en prie Tetsu, reste avec moi. Tiens bon. L'ambulance arrive. J'te préviens, t'as intérêt à t'en sortir. Maintenant qu'on est enfin ensemble, t'as pas l'droit d'me lâcher.**

L'as pleurait sans même s'en rendre compte, terrifié à l'idée de perdre son amour fraîchement retrouvé. Il vit arriver les secours avec soulagement. Il regarda les ambulanciers stabiliser le petit fantôme avant de monter avec eux dans l'ambulance.

Une fois à l'hôpital, on lui indiqua la salle d'attente. Il s'y assit, regardant un instant ses mains tremblantes, pleines de sang. Les ambulanciers l'avaient prévenu que la police viendrait prendre sa déposition, mais il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il prit son portable et prévint les autres miracles ainsi que Momoi.

* * *

Un peu plus de quatre heures plus tard, toute la GM était réunie dans la salle d'attente du service de chirurgie. Kuroko n'était pas encore sorti du bloc où il avait été emmené en urgence.

 **\- Maintenant que Murasakibara est enfin arrivé, peux-tu nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé?** Demanda Akashi.

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Quand je l'ai trouvé, il était blessé, couvert de sang et de coups, inconscient. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a bien pu se passer. Quand je l'ai laissé, il allait bien.**

 **\- Pourquoi as-tu décidé d'aller le chercher?**

 **\- Il devait m'appeler mais il ne le faisait pas.**

 **\- Vous sortez ensemble?**

 **\- Depuis une semaine.**

 **\- Hein?** s'exclamèrent Kise, Midorima et Murasakibara.

Akashi les ignora, il y avait plus important.

\- **Je suis sûr que c'est Seirin!** Lâcha Aomine, d'un coup.

- **Et bien-sûr, tu as des preuves?** Demanda son ancien capitaine.

\- **Non, mais qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre! Tetsu n'a pas d'ennemi! Il n'y a que ces connards pour avoir pu lui faire ça!**

\- **Tu en as parlé à la police?**

\- **Non, j'suis pas con. J'ai parlé que des faits. J'ai gardé le reste pour moi. De toute façon, ils viendront prendre la déposition de Tetsu.**

\- **Je n'en doute pas.**

La porte du bloc s'ouvrit sur le chirurgien qui vint leur parler.

\- **Les parents de ce jeune-homme ne sont pas là?**

 **\- Non, ils sont en voyage et refusent de rentrer tout de suite.** Répondit Aomine.

\- **C'est nous, sa famille. Il n'a que nous.** Ajouta Akashi.

\- **Bon, je suis le docteur Tenma. C'est moi qui ai opéré votre ami. Il a reçu de nombreux coups. La plupart ne l'ont blessé que légèrement. En fait, un seul l'a gravement atteint. Il s'agit de la blessure provoquée par une arme blanche. À première vue, je dirais un couteau. La lame a atteint la moelle épinière, provoquant une paralysie des membres inférieurs. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais votre ami ne remarchera plus** **jamais** **.**

La nouvelle provoqua un choc énorme chez tout le monde, mais encore plus chez Aomine qui tomba lourdement sur sa chaise. Il ne remarcherait plus. Il ne jouerait plus au basket. Il ne le verrait plus sourire. Ce sourire qu'il aimait tant et qui n'était réservé qu'à lui. Son cerveau hésitait entre le désespoir et la rage.

\- **Je peux le voir?** Demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- **Oui, mais pas plus de cinq minutes. Les visites normales attendront demain.**

 **\- D'accord. Merci, docteur.**

Ce fut le visage pâle que Daiki suivit le chirurgien jusqu'à la chambre de Kuroko.

Il entra et vit son petit-ami relié à tout un tas de machines. Il était livide comme un mort. Heureusement que l'électrocardiographe émettait ses bips réguliers, signe de vie chez le petit bleuté. L'as n'aurait jamais crû qu'un jour un tel appareil le rassurerait. Il saisit la petite main inerte et se mit à parler.

\- **J'attends que tu t'réveilles pour m'dire qui exactement, mais j'sais que c'est des gars d'Seirin qui t'ont fait ça. Et crois-moi, ils vont payer. Non seulement j'vais les humilier sur le parquet, mais en plus, j'espère bien que la justice les condamnera. Ils méritent que ça. Et encore, si j'étais sûr de pas me faire piquer, je leur ref'rais le portrait comme il faut.** **C** **'est d'ailleurs c'que j'aurais dû faire quand t'as débarqué à T** **ōō** **et que tu nous as raconté ton histoire.** **T** **'en s'rais pas là aujourd'hui. J'm'en veux tellement d'pas avoir su t'protéger. Pardon Tetsu! Pardon.**

Il essuya ses larmes et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre ses camarades.

* * *

Installés dans le salon de l'appartement tokyoïte d'Akashi, la génération des miracles s'était réunie. Ils s'y étaient installés deux jours auparavant, lors de l'hospitalisation de Kuroko. Ce dernier s'était réveillé le lendemain de son admission, et ce souvenir leur était douloureux. Ils n'arrivaient pas à effacer la réaction, somme toute normale, mais poignante de leur ami. Il n'avait pas été capable, après ça, de répondre aux questions de la police. Le médecin avait dû demander aux agents de repasser plus tard.

 _ **Flash-back**_

\- **Tetsu! T'es réveillé!**

 **\- Daiki? Où sommes-nous? Que s'est-il passé?**

 **\- Tu t'rappelles de rien?**

 **\- Je me souviens qu'on rentrait après l'entraînement, on s'est quitté à l'embranchement habituel. Je me dépêchais de rentrer pour pouvoir t'appeler. Tu me manquais déjà. Et puis… Oh mon dieu!**

Le visage de Kuroko exprimait la terreur. Il se rappelait l'agression.

- **Kagami-kun, Hyuga-san et Kyoshi-san, ils m'attendaient. Ils m'ont attrapé et m'ont frappé. J'ai senti quelque chose s'enfoncer dans mon dos. Je me suis effondré. Je me souviens qu'ils m'ont** **mis** **deux ou trois coups de pieds supplémentaires, et puis, plus rien. Le trou noir.**

Il avait prononcé ces mots à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, comme s'il se parlait à lui même.

\- **Comment suis-je arrivé jusqu'ici?**

 **\- J't'ai trouvé. J'm'inquiétais. Tu m'appelais pas et j'arrivais pas à t'joindre. Alors j'suis sorti pour t'chercher. Quand j't'ai vu, j'ai crû qu'j'allais t'perdre.**

Le visage bouleversé qu'affichait Aomine tordit l'estomac du petit bleuté. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir autant inquiété.

Ce fut à ce moment que le reste de la bande entra dans la chambre.

\- **Kurokocchi! Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux.** S'exclama Kise avec un sourire forcé.

\- **Kuroko. Content que tu sois réveillé.** Dit simplement Midorima.

\- **Kuro-chin, tu veux un bonbon?** Demanda prudemment Murasakibara.

\- **Tetsu-kun, comment te sens-tu?** Interrogea Momoi, essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

\- **Tetsuya, tu as l'air d'aller plutôt bien, vu les circonstances.** Dit Akashi, stoïque, comme d'habitude.

Et là, le petit fantôme tiqua. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'attitude de ses ex-coéquipiers. Kise et Momoi ne lui avaient pas sauté dessus. Même s'il était sur un lit d'hôpital, ils auraient au moins dû essayer de le prendre dans leurs bras. Midorima semblait bien trop amical, et Murasakibara était visiblement inquiet. Il était évident qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, et son instinct lui disait que c'était quelque chose d'important, quelque chose de grave.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Vous me cachez quelque chose. J'en suis sûr.**

 **\- Tetsu, on a prévenu l'médecin que t'es réveillé. Il devrait pas tarder.**

Il sentit une angoisse s'insinuer sournoisement en lui, enflant un peu plus à chaque seconde.

\- **Dites-moi ce que vous me cachez!**

 **\- Oh, Kuroko-san, vous êtes réveillé! À la bonne heure! Je me présente. Je suis le docteur Tenma. Comment vous sentez-vous?**

 **\- Complètement perdu. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'on me cache, bon sang!**

Et dans un mouvement de colère, il voulut se lever, mais ses jambes ne bougèrent pas.

\- **Mes… mes jambes. Pourquoi je ne les sens plus. Pourquoi elles ne bougent pas?** Demanda-t-il, complètement terrorisé.

\- **Vous avez été blessé dans le dos par une arme blanche, un couteau selon moi. La lame a atteint la moelle épinière. Je crains, malheureusement, que vous ne puissiez pas remarcher.** **Je suis désolé.**

 **\- Quoi? Non! C'est impossible! Les play-off commencent bientôt! Je dois participer! Non, ce n'est pas possible! Daiki, dis-moi que c'est faux!**

En disant ces derniers mots, il s'était agrippé au T-shirt de son amant, une dernière lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Une lueur qui fit tellement mal au métis.

\- **Non, Tetsu. Tout est vrai. Les trois de Seirin t'ont attaqué et t'ont bien planté ce couteau dans le dos. Ils t'ont volé tes jambes. Mais je te jure qu'ils le paieront d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tous les cinq, on leur fera payer.**

Alors que tous ses amis acquiesçaient aux dires d'Aomine, Tetsuya se mit à sangloter contre le torse du dunker en hurlant que c'était impossible. Ce dernier serrait son amour dans ses bras, maudissant Seirin du plus profond de son âme. Le docteur Tenma appela une infirmière afin qu'elle injecte un calmant à son patient. Ce fut à ce moment que la police arriva pour prendre la déposition de la victime. Le médecin demanda aux visiteurs et aux agents de police de partir et de revenir le lendemain.

 _ **Fin du flash-back**_

\- **Akashi, comment on leur fait payer?** Demanda Aomine, la voix pleine d'une rage contenue.

\- **Dans un premier temps, on attend demain que Tetsuya se soit suffisamment calmé pour pouvoir faire sa déposition et porter plainte. Je mettrais mes meilleurs avocats sur le coup. Ensuite, tu écrases ces minables lors des play-off. Tue la moindre étincelle d'espoir en eux. Je veux qu'ils abandonne** **nt** **l'idée de se battre, comme nos adversaires quand nous étions à** **Teikō. Après, ce sera à la justice de jouer. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, mes meilleurs avocats s'occuperont de l'affaire. Je m'assurerais qu'ils écopent du maximum.**

La colère brillait dans les yeux du capitaine de Rakuzan. Ces inconscients allaient regretter de s'en être pris à son petit protégé.

- **Oh, et nous allons rendre une petite visite à Seirin. Je ne veux pas que ce soit la police qui leur apprenne la nouvelle. Je veux que ce soit nous. Qu'ils tremblent de peur en attendant leur arrestation.**

* * *

Toute la génération miracle était en route pour Seirin. Plus tôt dans la journée, ils avaient été voir Kuroko. Il avait fait sa déposition et avait porté plainte. Mais sa voix semblait lointaine, comme absente. Son regard se portait toujours au loin, dans le vague. Le seul qui arrivait à lui arracher un semblant de réaction était Aomine. Le petit fantôme avait un besoin constant de se blottir dans ses bras, et le métis ne lui refusait jamais, trouvant lui-même cette étreinte réconfortante. Elle lui prouvait qu'il était là, en vie, et qu'il ne lâchait pas prise. Il se convainquait que si le petit bleuté avait encore conscience de sa présence, alors il y avait encore l'espoir qu'il remonte la pente. Il avait profité d'une sieste du blessé pour accompagner ses amis.

- **Je peux savoir ce que la GM fait dans notre gymnase?** Demanda Riko, plus qu'étonnée.

Bien entendu, ce fut Akashi qui s'avança pour prendre la parole.

 **\- Nous sommes venus vous donner des nouvelles de Kuroko.**

 **\- Et en quoi ça nous intéresse?** Demanda Koganei

 **\- Oh, mais je suis sûr que ça va beaucoup vous intéresser, surtout Kagami, Hyuga et Kyoshi. Mais je ne saurais dire lequel est le plus concerné, ni même lequel est le plus lâche, bien qu'ils le soient tous les trois. Mais il est sûr que celui qui a attaqué par derrière l'est le plus.**

 **\- Mais de quoi tu parles?** Interrogea Izuki.

- **Ils ne vous ont pas raconté leur petite expédition punitive? Eh bien, désolé d'avoir dévoilé un secret.**

Sa voix était ironique. Hormis les trois concernés, les autres se demandaient si Akashi n'avait pas complètement déraillé. Quant aux autres membres de la GM, ils bouillaient sur place, mais laissaient Akashi manœuvrer.

\- **Quelle expédition? De quoi ils parlent, Hyuga?** Demanda Riko.

 **\- …**

\- **Mais enfin, Junpei, dis quelque chose! Et toi, Teppei, réponds! Ou alors toi, Kagami!**

 **\- …**

- **…**

Aucun des trois ne pipèrent mot. Aussi, Akashi reprit la parole.

- **Comme ils semblent être devenus muets, je vais te répondre à leur place. Il semble qu'il leur ai paru judicieux d'aller agresser physiquement Tetsuya pour le punir de s'être inscrit à T** **ōō** **, avec Aomine.**

\- **Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris les garçons! Vous êtes complètement malade** **s** **! Que vous lui en vouliez, je comprends, moi aussi je lui en ai voulu sur le coup. Mais de là à le frapper! Quand même, y'a un monde!**

 **\- Si seulement ils s'étaient contentés de le frapper.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?** Demanda Riko, subitement très inquiète.

\- **L'un d'entre eux l'a poignardé. Mais Tetsuya n'a pas pu voir qui, étant donné que ce courageux l'a attaqué par derrière. Il lui a littéralement planté un couteau dans le dos.**

 **\- Oh mon dieu. Et comment va-t-il?**

Riko était devenue carrément livide. C'était vrai que sur le coup, encore sous le choc de la défaite, elle lui en avait voulu. C'était vrai qu'elle en avait fait le coupable idéal. C'était vrai aussi qu'elle avait été choquée en voyant qu'il faisait parti de l'équipe de Tōō, mais la rancune avait disparue. Elle ne lui en voulait plus et reconnaissait qu'elle avait été injuste envers lui. D'ailleurs, la majorité de l'équipe pensait comme elle.

Le regard d'Akashi se durcit d'un coup et sa voix se fit plus froide, voire carrément polaire.

\- **Tous les coups portés à mains nues n'ont occasionné que des blessures sans gravité, mais le coup de poignard lui a sectionné la moelle épinière. Il est paralysé, sans aucun espoir de remarcher un jour. On peut dire qu'ils ont fait du bon travail. Mais heureusement, Tetsuya a accepté de porter plainte. Ils devraient avoir des nouvelles de la police très prochainement. Sur ce, nous vous disons au revoir.**

 **\- Ouais les nazes, on s'revoit aux play-off, enfin pour ceux qui s'ront pas en taule.** Rajouta Aomine, clairement sur les nerfs.

Et la GM quitta une équipe de Seirin choquée au possible. Tous les regards étaient posés sur les trois coupables qui ne se rendaient compte que maintenant de la portée de leurs actes. Et ils tremblaient de peur de devoir en assumer les conséquences. Cette dernière vision avant leur départ fit apparaître sur leurs visages, à tous les cinq, un sourire cruel et satisfait.

* * *

Ils avaient tous raté les cours une semaine durant, passant tout leur temps auprès de Kuroko. Comme il ne se raccrochait toujours qu'à Aomine, les quatre autres retournèrent chez eux. Ils devaient reprendre les cours et les entraînements. Ils promirent tous de revenir aussi souvent que possible, même si ce serait compliqué pour Murasakibara qui avait quatre heures de train pour venir.

Aomine aussi avait repris les cours et se montrait assidu aux entraînements. Il voulait vraiment éteindre la moindre étincelle dans les yeux des joueurs de Seirin. Mais en dehors de ça, il passait autant de temps qu'il le pouvait à l'hôpital. Il avait même obtenu l'autorisation de dormir sur place, l'équipe médicale ayant remarqué l'effet bénéfique de sa présence sur le petit bleuté.

* * *

Les play-off commencèrent enfin. Tōō ne devait rencontrer Seirin qu'en dernier. Au moins garderaient-ils leur motivation jusqu'au bout.

Le jour J arriva enfin. Aomine fut plus grandiose que jamais, animé par le désir de venger son petit-ami, il déployait un talent tel qu'il aurait fait pâlir de jalousie un joueur professionnel. Le score final fut sans appel. 203-0. Sans Kuroko, il était déjà certain qu'ils perdraient, mais sans leur trois joueurs phare, c'était carrément mission impossible.

En effet, la police avait interpellé les trois adolescents pour coup et blessures et agression en réunion. Ils étaient, au moment du match, en détention préventive **(1)**. Ils avaient avoué tous les trois et attendaient leur procès. Il s'était avéré que c'était Hyuga qui avait donné le coup de couteau. C'était donc celui qui risquait le plus gros.

* * *

- **Yo, Tetsu, t'es prêt?**

 **\- Oui. Partons. J'ai hâte de quitter cet endroit.**

Kuroko avait enfin le droit de quitter le centre de rééducation qu'il avait intégré à sa sortie de l'hôpital, quatre mois après son admission. Il y avait appris à être le plus autonome possible. Le soutien indéfectible d'Aomine lui avait permis de se remettre psychologiquement. Cela avait pris du temps, mais un an après l'agression, il allait mieux. Il avait décidé d'aller de l'avant. Il avait été convenu que Tetsuya emménagerait provisoirement chez les Aomine. Sa maison n'était pas adapté à son handicap et comme il vivait seul, il avait bien fallu trouver une solution.

Quand ils arrivèrent, les parents de Daiki étaient absents pour raison professionnelle, une absence qui durerait deux jours.

\- **Et voilà, on est arrivé. Tu veux une tasse de thé, ou un jus de fruit?**

 **\- Une tasse de thé, je veux bien. Ça fait du bien d'être dehors, de ne plus être surveillé 24h/24.**

 **\- Qui te dit que je ne te surveillerais pas?**

 **\- Tu ne ferais pas ça, _Daiki_?**

 **\- Bien-sûr que si. Même en fauteuil, tu restes hyper séduisant. Tu sais bien que je suis jaloux. _Tetsu._**

Il avait susurré cette dernière phrase à l'oreille de son amant, très sensuellement. Et cette manière de prononcer son surnom, c'était terriblement excitant.

\- **Si tu commences à me chauffer, il va falloir assumer.** Répondit le plus petit, le désir se lisant clairement dans ses yeux.

- **Oh, mais je suis tout à fait prêt à assumer.**

Et le plus grand se jeta sur les lèvres offertes devant lui, les dévorant littéralement. Ses mains commencèrent à soulever le T-shirt de Kuroko pour caresser son torse et soumettre ses tétons à sa torture. Quand Tetsuya gémit dans le baiser, Daiki se redressa et prit son amant dans ses bras. Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposa sur le lit. Il le déshabilla, et en fit de même pour lui. Il s'allongea sur ce corps si tentant et reprit le baiser où il l'avait laissé. Il fit glisser sa bouche le long de la mâchoire jusqu'à l'oreille dont il mordilla le lobe. Il descendit le long du cou où il laissa des marques visibles. Il continua sa route jusqu'aux grains de chair dressés par le désir. Il en mordilla un, puis le lécha et l'aspira pendant qu'il titillait l'autre avec sa main. Il inversa les rôles et recommença sa douce torture. Kuroko ne retenait plus ses soupirs et gémissements et avait glissé ses doigts dans la chevelure bleu nuit, appréciant toutes les attentions que l'autre lui prodiguait. Autre qui reprit sa descente jusqu'au nombril qu'il taquina un peu avant de se diriger vers l'objet de sa convoitise.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait qu'il était bien conscient de bâcler un peu les préliminaires. Mais il sentait cette même urgence charnelle chez son amant. Il prit le membre tendu devant lui en bouche, tout en présentant trois doigts devant les lèvres de son partenaire. Si, lui, faisait une fellation à la verge de son aimé, ce dernier en faisait une magistrale à chacun de ses doigts. Quand il jugea que ses appendices étaient suffisamment lubrifiés, il les récupéra et en introduisit un dans l'intimité tant convoitée. Tout en continuant de s'occuper de la verge de son chéri avec sa bouche, il entra un second doigt et entama des mouvements de va et vient et des mouvements de ciseaux. Il inséra un troisième et dernier doigt et se mit en devoir de trouver la prostate de son amour quand il vit la grimace de douleur sur son visage.

Ledit visage se détendit d'un coup quand il percuta de ses doigts cette petite boule magique, si sensible, à l'intérieur de son amant.

 **\- Daiki, là, encore!**

Il massa donc soigneusement cette glande, jusqu'à ce que son amant le supplie.

 **\- Daiki! Je t'en prie! Viens!**

 **\- Avec plaisir.**

Il retira ses doigts et se positionna devant l'intimité de son vis à vis. Après lui avoir légèrement surélevé le bassin avec un coussin, il le pénétra doucement. Une fois au bout, il patienta un peu, le temps que la pression autour de son membre diminue. Quand ce fut chose faite, il entama un mouvement de hanches, puis un second et rapidement, le rythme s'accéléra. Il retrouva sans problème la petite boule de nerfs et frappa dedans à chaque coup de reins. Le petit fantôme n'était plus que cris de plaisir et c'est en hurlant le prénom de son homme qu'il se libéra entre leurs deux corps. En sentant les chairs se resserrer convulsivement autour de sa verge, Aomine se déversa à son tour en grognant un truc qui ressemblait vaguement au surnom de son aimé. Il réunit ses dernières forces pour se lever et les nettoyer sommairement, et se rallongea, prenant son amour dans ses bras. Ce fut donc épuisés mais heureux qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Kagami et Kyoshi avaient été condamnés à six mois de prison avec sursis et deux mois de mise à l'épreuve. Hyuga avait écopé de huit mois de prison avec sursis et un mois ferme, et quatre mois de mise à l'épreuve. Tous les trois devaient suivre une thérapie sur le contrôle de la colère et avaient des comptes à rendre à un éducateur, chaque mois et ce, jusqu'à leurs majorités **(2)**.

D'après les membres de la GM, ce n'était pas cher payé, même si les avocats d'Akashi leur avaient expliqué que vu l'absence d'antécédents judiciaires, il était impossible d'obtenir une peine plus lourde. Ils avaient un casier vierge, et ça avait joué en leur faveur.

* * *

Les deux amoureux avaient emménagé ensemble, encouragés par les parents d'Aomine, et financés par les parents de Kuroko, toujours aussi absents. Ils s'entendaient toujours aussi bien et s'aimaient encore plus qu'au premier jour. Ils se rendaient sur le terrain de street-basket à côté de chez eux aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient. Kuroko avait appris à jouer en fauteuil, et prenait toujours autant de plaisir à sentir le ballon entre ses mains.

Il avait dû redoubler sa seconde année de lycée, mais avait réussi à obtenir son diplôme ainsi qu'à rentrer à l'université, la même que Daiki. Il avait bon espoir de réaliser son rêve de devenir enseignant. Il avait enduré une terrible épreuve, mais aujourd'hui, avec son aimé à ses côtés, il voyait l'avenir sereinement malgré son handicap.

* * *

 **(1)** Je ne connais pas le système judiciaire japonais. Je me suis donc appuyée uniquement sur les quelques connaissances que j'ai du système judiciaire français.

 **(2)** La majorité au japon est à 20 ans.

 ***** Voilà, cet OS est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, surtout pour ceux qui ont déjà lu la fic originale. D'ailleurs, vous avez préféré quelle fin? Dites-le moi dans une review!

Je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire.

Bises.


End file.
